1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus and a liquid droplet ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, liquid droplet ejecting apparatus such as inkjet printers that eject an ink liquid from ejection openings, with respect to a recording medium, to form an image have been known.
Among this type of liquid droplet ejecting apparatus, there is a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus that ejects ink by applying, with respect to a piezoelectric body such as a piezo element, for example, a drive voltage where a voltage of a predetermined drive waveform is superposed on a constant voltage (bias voltage) of a constant voltage level from a drive circuit to cause the piezoelectric body to deform and generate a volume change in a pressure generating chamber filled with an ink liquid.
Incidentally, among these piezoelectric bodies, there is a piezoelectric body whose deformation amount and electrostatic capacitance change depending on the voltage level of the bias voltage.